Nameless Beasts
by depiict
Summary: In Division X, not one soul has a name. There is no love or emotions, no family to have. There is only blood. ZoLu
1. Named

Hello everyone! I know I have other stories to do, but I've been in love with One Piece so much I couldn't help but write this story! The overall pairing for the story is ZoLu but there will be other pairings. Rest assure my pretties :)

I'm not too sure about this story, so I'll be thinking about continuing this or not. If there are any errors or suggestions, please give. And no, I do not own One Piece or any character

* * *

**N **a** M** e** L** e **S **s **. B **e **A **s **T **s

†

_xXTearsOfTheBlueSkyXx_

_A Story  
_

†

**C **h **A** p** T** e** R .** **O **n **E**

**N **a **M **e** D**

* * *

**M** a **Y . **5 **, 1 **8 **3** 7

**M **a **R **k **S .** t **h **e . **S **t **A **r **T .** o **F .** a . **N**e**W .** n **A **t **I **o **N  
**

†

**M** a** Y .** 5 , **1 **9 **2 **2

**M** a **R** k** S .** t **H** e **. E **n **D .** o **F .** t **H **i** S .** n **A** t **I** o **N**

†

**M** a** Y . **5 , **2** 0 **2** 6

**M** a **R** k **S** **.** t **H** e **.** **R** e **B** i **R** t **H** **.** o **F** **.** t **H** i **S** . n **A** t **I** o **N**

†

**M** a **Y . **5 , **2** 0 **4 **3

now...

* * *

"Congratulations 5005, I grant you this name in honor of your 17th birthday."

A slightly tan hand pat his shoulders as another handed him an envelope. The owner of those hands was a young woman with bright orange hair which reached above her shoulders. A single strand of hair, longer than the rest, rest on her left eye which she swiped back. Her eyes a perfect brown and her skin tone fairly tan. She had a sexy black shirt which held on the right places. She had on a long black dress which opened up from her right thigh.

She smiled, "Open it..."

The young man stared at the package and slowly but carelessly opened the envelope. Inside was a golden paper which was nicely decorated. Printed in large letters was the name "Monkey D. Luffy."

He stared, lightly touching the name as if it would break if he pressed harder, "Lu..ffy..."

The woman smiled and leaned back on the dark table, staring out into the winter sky, "To be honest, nobody thought you'd get your name. I mean, most of the students would receive their names from the elders at the age of 12. But you were the only one who didn't. No one knew why..."

"But I did now right?" The boy exclaimed, a cheery smile gracing his lips.

The woman smiled, "Yes you did." The woman drew from the table and moved forward, only 6 inches away from him. She raised her hands in greeting, "Welcome to South Division , Monkey D. Luffy. My name is Nami."

The man stared at the hand and took it, shaking it proudly, "Nami..."

She smiled, staring at the envelope on the young mans hand, "There is something left inside the envelope."

"There is?" Luffy asked as he looked inside the envelope. And true enough, a small slip of paper sat inside the envelope. He looked up at her curiously. She sighed, "Yes, yes. I understand. After one is assigned a name, he is also assigned a partner."

"A partner...?"

"Yes, one from a different division from ours."

"You mean like from West Division, East Division, or North Division!?"

"Yes, those."

"Sweet! What do I do after that?" Luffy asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Nami couldn't help but grumble, "You are to stick with that person for the rest of your life. Be it friends, family, or lovers. You also get assigned missions, sometimes even outside of your division."

Luffy felt the excitement jump inside his body as he thought of all the things he could do with his partner. He smiled, "I can't wait!"

"Wait just a second!"

He stopped to see the woman give a serious frown, "There is one division I advise you to avoid..."

He frowned listening to what she had to say. The silence was darkening, with the dark winter sky not helping one bit. Nami sighed and sat down on one of the evergreen sofas, pointing to the sofa opposite of her and staring up at the young man. He nodded and helped himself as he rested both his palms on his silk black pant, gripping nervously at his knees. The woman folded her hands together, her gaze staring strangely far away from the world she stood on. She finally sighed, her gaze now resting upon Luffy,

"Stay away from Division X. No matter what happens. If your assigned to one from Division X, quickly decline and get reassigned, even if this takes several years to do..."

* * *

"Know anything about this new partner of yours 5005?" A young man with tan skin and long nose asked Luffy. He was clad in a green turtle neck with a black vest. He had on clean black dress pants and a white wrist band. Luffy sighed, he was also clad neatly with a silk red dress shirt and black vest. He wore dark black dress pants and flapping behind him was his signature straw hat from his previous professor, Shanks.

"It's not 5005 anymore, Usopp, it's Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Ah sorry, sorry. Nearly forgot. I mean, I've always known you as 5005 so you can't blame me." Usopp chuckled apologetically at his friend.

Luffy sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea who this guy is yet. After hearing what Nami-san said, I can't help but feel slightly scared, but at the same time really excited..."

Usopp snorted, his arms resting behind his head, "Typical of you. Gotta admit though, I got freakishly scared until I met my partner, Kaya." He breath heavily as he thought the beautiful girl as his partner.

Luffy chuckled and stared out the frigid looking window, "I wish my partner was special like Kaya is to you..." Luffy whispered, his gaze distant with longing.

Usopp frowned and patted his friends back, "Come on Luffy! Your partners gonna be great! I'm telling you! It's probably gonna be this hot babe from West Division. I heard their girls are great this year!"

Luffy gave a goofy smile, "Yeah! Your right! I feel I can open it and see now! Wanna see with me?"

"Sure!"

The two smiled and stared down at the envelope in Luffy's hands. Luffy gulp and slowly open the envelope, pulling out the slip of paper which was folded up neatly to hide what contained inside it. He stared back at Usopp and smiled, turning back at the slip of paper and slowly opening it, one by one. Anticipation rose inside both men as they stared at the slip of paper grow from each fold revealed. Finally the last fold was open as they slowly read the contents.

Name: 1111 - None

Height: 5'11

Age: 19

Previous partner (s): 1219 - Kuina.

Type: Quiet, dangerous, short-tempered

Specialty in handling three swords skill. Above average speed, above average strength, average intellect, below average navigation

Known for having a dark black bandanna around his head, giving him a scary look. Violent and reckless, was put into juvenile arrest many times. Known to be a "Demon" with no heart.

Location: Division X

* * *

Well what does everyone think? Reviews are appreciated! They'll determine if I should continue or not!


	2. Assigned

To be very sincerely honest, I kinda dont know what the fuck was going through my 14-15 year old self's head. So when I finally reopened my account again for the first time in three years, I was seriously considering deleting all my stories, including this one. But when I saw all your nice words and how it really made you guys want more I just had to oblige. I am very very sorry for the horrible HORRIBLE delay. I've just been so busy with high school and trying to maintain my hectic schedule that making stories have been in the back of my head collecting dust. I can not guarantee that I will live up to any of your expectations seeing as I have been gone for three years and I kinda dont remember what this story would have turned out to but I will try my best in doing so.

enjoy.

* * *

**N **a** M** e** L** e **S **s **. B **e **A **s **T **s

†

**C **h **A** p** T** e** R . T **w **O**

†

**A **s **S **i **G **n **E** d

* * *

"1111"

Dark, penetrating eyes slowly turned to the source of the voice as a stark white envelope with a seal pushed its way under the door.

"You have been assigned."

Slowly, the man behind the door backed up and slowly walked away, leaving behind the echoes of his shoes clicking with every step.

Slowly the sames eyes turned to the envelope. It was almost blinding, sitting perfectly unscathed amongst the pitch darkness of the room. Slowly, behind the everlasting darkness a man stood up from where he stood and approached the pure piece of white and picked it up. He carefully inspected it, almost like he suspected it to blow up any moment. Then, with a sharp rip, he ripped open the envelope and pulled out its contents.

Inside was a piece of paper, with the same pure whiteness as the envelope, folded neatly to fit the envelope. With steady hands, the man flipped open the paper and read it's contents

Name: 5005 - Monkey D. Luffy

Height: 5'8

Age: 17

Previous partner (s): None

Type: Spontaneous, Adventurous, Loud, Laid back

Specialty in all types of martial arts forms. Above average speed, above average strength, below average intellect, average navigation skills

Known for always wearing a form of red and carrying around a straw hat. Loud and obnoxious, he always had a tendency to look for trouble.

Location: South Devision

A piercing silence filled the air as the information was being processed through the man's brain. Finally, the silence was cut as the man took a small breath and whispered,

"Monkey...D. Luffy."

†

Today was the Social Update Meeting where everyone in every single division met once every other month to update the citizens on the issues and needs of the nation. It was a way to bring the Nation together and organize issues among each division. However on almost every meeting everyone except one division came to those meeting, that division being Division X. It was apparently said that Division X was excused only because they knew everything beforehand and had secret connections with the government and were handed out the top most dangerous of missions that only the most heartless of people could accomplish.

However, there were rare occasions of when every division came together, that rare time only being once, when there was a huge issue in there being a traitor among the nation and how the murder rate went sky rocketing through the roof. The traitor, however, was never found and is said to have escaped, leaving a harsh wound in the pride of the Nation and large amount of blood shed. It was a very dark time for the Nation.

But today of all days, every division was to meet today which was very strange, seeing how there didn't seem to be any huge issues going on in the Nation.

Luffy frowned as he leisurely walked towards the huge dome which held the Social Update meeting. He thought back to the previous day when he first found out his newly awarded name and his said to be new partner.

†

_1111...?" Luffy said as he quirked his eyebrow at the name. Strange...weren't you only supposed to be assigned only when you've gotten your name?_

_Apparently not, as the numbers stared back at him as he read through the info. Luffy looked back only to see his friend stare in utter horror at the piece of paper in Luffy's hands. Luffy raised his eyebrow at his friend's expression._

_"Usopp? Is something wrong"_

_"L-l-l-l-l-l-luffy...a-a-are you seeing w-w-w-what I'm seeing?"_

_There it was, Usopp's infamous stutter. It always happened whenever he was terribly nervous or terribly afraid. Luffy just stared at him blankly and turned back to the paper_

_"Not...really."_

_"It says Division X you baka!"_

_Now that he mentioned it, it was Division X. The infamous division known for it's mysterious and dark character. He thought back to when Nami-san told him to stay away from Division X even if it took him years to find another partner. Must be a pretty crazy division...but then again, what did he have to lose? Other than maybe his life, which he doubts the other would take that action, and even if he did Luffy was confident he could outfight his soon to be partner anyday. He was, in fact, placed as one of the top fighters in his division._

_"Mah, mah, it's not like I'll get killed or anything."_

_"That's the point! What if your partner really DID kill you? Or even torture you?"_

_Luffy laughed, making Usopp relax a bit. Luffy's melodious laugh always had a tendency to make things calmer, like everything was gonna be okay._

_"How can that possibly happen? If that were to happen, I'll just kick his ass!" Luffy smiled his trademark huge grin which would somehow reach from ear to ear.  
_

_Usopp just shook his head and sighed, "There's really no stopping you huh...? Strange though, I thought divisions outside of Division X dont get partnered up with anyone in Division X."  
_

_Luffy just shrugged, "Mah, who cares! It's probably the same anyways."  
_

_Usopp just stared at him in disbelief and deflated, "Dear God..."_

_Like he said, there really was no stopping him._

†

The Social Update meeting was boring as ever. The Authorities went over news about the economy and how it was going smoothly, the animals were thriving, the birth rate was steady, not too high and not too low, and how they were still on the lookout for the traitor. All of a sudden, Luffy felt a jab on the side of his rib, making him jolt from his slouched position. He turned grumpily to face his old time professor, Shanks, who shook his head at him.

"Luffy you lazy baka, pay attention to the meeting."

Luffy puffed his cheek and stuck his tongue out, "Bleh, I dont want to, those Jijis are saying the exact same shit as always. It's boring the hell out of me."

Shanks frowned and shook his head even more, "Mah, Luffy just be patient. It'll be over soon enough. For now, at least be presentable."

Luffy huffed and did as he was told. Shanks sighed and smiled, turning back to the very bland meeting

"Now I believe that's all that we needed to have covered..."

Luffy sighed in relief as he heard the Authority say those words. Finally, he could go back to the dorm and continue his training

"However, I believe there is just one more thing to say."

Luffy hunched over and gave a groan, earning himself another jab on the side.

"There has been a...interesting change of events. Unlike traditionally where we would pair Divisions of North, South, East, and West together, we have decided that it would be best that a citizen of Division X was paired among the other divisions."

A chilling hush fell over the crowd.

The Authority man cleared his throat, " As you all can tell, this has never been done before. But we believe that to discriminate and cut off connections between North, South, East, and West from Division X is not right and we have come up with the perfect pairing for the citizen of Division X. I hope that this will be the stepping stone to building the bridge between divisions and bring us ever closer."

The people stood in silence as the authority cleared his throat once more, " I believe that is all, verify your understanding."

"We verify our understanding" The crowd chanted.

The Authority nodded, "I will leave you all with that, you are all dismissed." With that the man turned and walked towards the back door and left.

Everyone shuffled and turned to leave. There were many sighs or relief and mumbles of all sorts and kinds. Many trailing back to the pairing of the divisions. Luffy looked around, listening to the conversations that passed by

"Do they really think pairing Division X with any of the other divisions was a good idea?"

"Thank God I'm not that guy who's paired with Division X!"

"Whoever the poor soul that got paired with those demons is in dire need of prayer."

Luffy frowned at the things being said. It couldn't be that bad, how can being paired with someone who was apart of the Nation be so terrible? Luffy shrugged as he moved along, following the crowd outside.

"Oi Luffy!"

Luffy turned to see Usopp and smiled, "Usopp!"

Usopp ran towards him and frowned, "You heard that right? To think that it was actually happening..."

Luffy laughed, "Mah, Usopp you dont have to worry about me. I'll be perfectly fine."

Usopp gave a weak smile, "I guess...shall we walk home?"

Luffy nodded and turned towards South, happy to go back and get back into training. It was a quiet walk, not like the awkward kind of quiet but the peaceful quiet. Most of the time, when Usopp and Luffy were together, they were obnoxious and loud, screaming on the way home. But sometimes there was the rare occasion when they wouldn't say anything but just walk, appreciating their company in soothing silence. Luffy and Usopp always had this connection between them since childhood, always sticking together and doing mischievous things to tick off the professors. They were practically inseparable and were the bestest of friends there could ever be. Although, they didn't see each other as often as they used to, the connection that they shared never flickered but only got stronger.

Soon they arrived to the dorm turning to each other and said their goodbyes. There's a perk of being paired where you finally get to leave the dorm and room together with your partner, seeing as you'll forever be together and will better connect the two. Luffy turned back to the dorm and smiled. Finally, finally, finally, he got to leave the dorm and live on his own! Not that the dorm was bad or anything but it was a symbol of growing up and living on your own. It always pained him to see everyone of his peers slowly one by one leave him behind to be paired and he was the only one left. Now was his moment to shine, to show the world just what he is capable of.

Luffy smiled even larger and walked into the dorm. As he walked up to his room on the first floor he looked down to see that there was something hanging out of his mail flap. He lifted his eyebrow in curiosity and took the thing from the flap. It was another envelope, except the seal on it wasn't the normal seal of the Nation but a dark midnight blue seal with a big X on it. He stared at it and carefully opened it. Inside was a card which he opened up and read

"Location: Black Lagoon. No earlier than midnight.

Signed, Division X."

He stared as he processed the information in his head. Black Lagoon? The underground bar? Wasn't he a little underage to go there? Luffy frowned and shrugged. If Division X told him to come down, then he may as well just take is as being excused. And besides, it would be nice to at least get a cup of beer in the mean time.

All was going swell as he anticipated it to be.

Very, very swell.

* * *

What did you all think? It's okay if you all didn't like it, after all it'll only make me cry that's all...  
haha just kidding (:

but I really do hope that you all enjoy it. and thank you all for your kind words. I really wouldn't be continuing this if it weren't for you all 3


End file.
